Such a Time as This
by spacebarthingy
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Pevensies first stepped through that wardrobe, and three years since Lucy and Edmund returned from Narnia for the last time. As peace reigns throughout England, Narnia suffers through a tragedy. A death, disease, and general sneakiness riddle the magical land. The Pevensies are brought back to save Narnia one last time. Eventual Suspian. Post VDT
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia. I don't own it.**

Its been three years since Edmund and Lucy visited Narnia for the last time.

"Look over there!" Lucy squealed with joy. She ran up to a jungle scene complete with a large stuffed lion. Her siblings caught up with her to look at the exhibit.

Susan looked down at a pamphlet that she had been carrying around. "It says here that lions are nicknamed the 'King of the Jungle' but the true tricksters in the jungle are the exotic Capuchin monkeys. They are known to be highly clever and can outwit any of their opponents," she read the description of the exhibit to her far less interested siblings.

Edmund rolled his eyes at his fact-reading sister."You know Su," he started, his voice dripping with its usual sarcasm, "as _fascinating_ as that all seems, this museum would be far more enjoyable for you if you actually looked at the exhibits instead of just reading about them."

The brunette looked up and scowled at her mocking brother. "I'm just giving you all more information about them," she huffed.

Peter came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's ok Su we like knowing more about them, but you should glance up at them every once and a while," he teased her lightly as Edmund rolled his eyes dramatically. The siblings marveled at the scene pointing out different animals and cracked jokes.

Susan looked down at Lucy who had not said anything since they reached that exhibit.

"What's wrong Lu?"

Lucy looked up at her siblings, who she was rapidly catching up to in height. "He looks just like Aslan," she said with a sad smile on her face.

Peter looked at the lion again, "Huh, he does a bit I guess."

Edmund shook his head, "No way. Aslan would have towered over this little lion." He thought back to the last time he had seen the great lion; at the edge of the world with Lucy, Eustace, Caspian, and Reepicheep. "You should have seen him the last time we were there. He was almost as tall as you Pete! Right Lu?"

Lucy giggled and look at Peter, who was tall, a little over 6 feet now. "I don't think he was quite that tall Ed, but he was pretty big. But you're right, this lion has nothing on Aslan. He looks too messy and wild, compared to Aslan."

Peter looked very seriously at Lucy and said very matter-of-factly, "After all Aslan's not a tame lion." With that, the four siblings burst into laughter.

"Gosh," Susan started, "I haven't thought about Narnia in years. What a fun game we used to play together," she said with a longing sigh.

"Which game was that Su?" Peter said cocking his head slightly.

"Why Narnia of course. All that running around in the woods, being kings and queens and all. Frankly I'm still surprised that you," she nodded to Edmund, "and Lucy got Eustace to play along. Wish Peter and I could have been around for that one," she said with a chuckle. Taking one more long look at the lion, she straightened herself up and said, "Still, games are games, and we are all too old to play them now. Now where's Mum and Father?"

Her siblings looked at her cautiously. Lucy was the first to speak up. "What do you mean Susan?" she asked slowly, "Those weren't games. Narnia is a real place. Don't you remember?"

Susan glanced at Peter briefly before responding quickly back to her younger sister, "Don't be so silly Lu. Narnia was just a silly game that we used to play".

Lucy stared back at her sister in amazed confusion. "Don't you remember anything? The White Witch? Prince Caspian? What about Aslan? Surely you must believe he is real," she questioned fervently with glistening eyes.

"Sorry Lu," Susan said softly, "But none of them were real. They were just playthings of our young imaginations. Right Ed?" Susan looked at Edmund for him to help back her up, but when he just stared at her with wide eyes she began to get frustrated. "Oh you believe in all of this nonsense too Ed?" she exclaimed, "They were just games we used to play. Peter help me out here," she look at her older brother, and the eldest of the Pevensies, expectantly. Surely being the eldest he would be logical enough to her support her.

Peter hesitated before saying to Susan, "Since when did you stop believing in Narnia Susan?" Thoroughly frustrated at her siblings now she angrily responded to Peter, "When I grew up Peter! Which is something that you need to do now too!" She huffed and angrily started to read her pamphlet again.

"There you all are!" a sweet voiced exclaimed.

"Your Mother thought that you were going to be lost forever in the museum." a masculine voice said behind her. The two Pevensie parents reached their children in front of the quite impressive jungle exhibit. Helen look at her children. "What's wrong," she asked with concern deep in her voice. Her youngest child had tears in her eyes, her eldest looked disappointed, Edmund was staring intently at the ground, and Susan was clearly very angry.

Susan snapped her head up in response to her mother. "Nothing's wrong mum," she replied with slight anger in her tone, "We were just talking about the times we were staying with the Professor during the war." Her father pursed his lips gathered his children into a hug. "Well the war is over now, so let's make new memories now; together as a family." Helen nodded in agreement.

After a nice dinner out on the town the Pevensies returned to their quaint house in Finchley. Mr. Pevensie sighed and patted the door frame while walking into his home. "Good to see this thing still upright and standing. It is nice to return home to five handsome faces."

Mrs. Pevensie blushed and kissed her husband's cheek. "We were very fortunate to have kept our house standing and our children alive these past few years." All of Susan's anger from the museum argument with her siblings dissipated watching the loving exchange between her parents.

"I believe," Mr. Pevensie started, "that the latter blessing would be due to a certain Professor Kirke I believe?"

Peter nodded and finished hanging his coat up. "Yes," Peter said walking towards the others in the living room, "We were all sent out to his estate during the blitz. He was very kind to us all while we were staying there."

The children's father nodded slowly. "I think that I want to meet this Professor and personally thank him for taking care of my children when I was," he cleared his throat, "unable to".

Helen nodded her head in agreement, "I would like to as well. The children are always talking about their time there. I shall call him in the morning," she stated.

Lucy grinned big, "Oh I can't wait to see the professor again! He was so nice, I really miss it there" she said enthusiastically.

Ed was lying on the couch with his feet up on the armrest, "I wonder if The Macready is still there" he said dryly.

Susan gave her younger brother a skeptical look, "Oh you just didn't like her because she was always yelling at you Ed."

Edmund sat up and scowled at her sister. "She yelled at everyone Susan! I pretty sure that she would yell at the dust if it touched any of her precious antiques".

Lucy laughed at the scowl on Edmund's face. "Oh come on Ed," she reasoned, "without her we might have never have gone to Narnia." Susan sat straight up and glared at Lucy.

Mrs. Pevensie looked quizzically at her children, "Narnia? What is that?" she questioned.

Susan gave a glaring look towards Lucy and replied to her mother curtly, "It's just a game that we all used to play" and then stormed upstairs towards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi everybody! So I've basically had this story for a couple of months now and decided that I should share it now. I hope that whoever reads this (whomever you may be) enjoys this story. Since this story is basically almost all written that means regular updates (or whenever I have wifi at college) yaaayy! So let me know what you think! Leave a review or whatnot. It helps me know that there are real people out there that have and unhealthy obsession with Narnia like me. Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is a little bit longer. I figured its about time they all entered Narnia. So this is technically two chapters in one. Also I should post this now in case there is any confusion. But I used the ages that the Pevensies were originally in the books, and then they were aged accordingly. So their ages are as follows:**

**Peter: 18**

**Susan: 17**

**Edmund: 15**

**Lucy: turning 13 in a few weeks**

**Caspian: 19**

That following morning Mrs. Pevensie called the Professor to see when a good time to visit was. The Professor was ecstatic to hear of their intentions of a visit and urged them to come as soon as they could. The Pevensie family took the first train out towards the Professor's house. The family stepped out from the train onto the landing platform.

"It feels like a lifetime ago that we last did this" Peter marveled.

Lucy looked out on to the horizon, "Well in a way it was Pete" she said knowingly.

The children's father looked down at his children, who had grown up so much in the 5 years that he was gone at war. Lucy was just 8 years old when he left, yet now here she was turning 13 in just a few short weeks. Edmund was now old enough to drive a car. His little Susan was not so little anymore. Barely 12 when he left Susan was now almost an adult, and a drop-dead gorgeous adult at that. He knew that many boys tried to court her, and without much success, not that he minded that. And his son Peter: Peter was a real man now. Tall and incredibly fit, Mr. Pevensie could tell that he wasn't the scrawny teenager that he was 5 years ago. He had a confident look in his eye, and held himself in an authoritative manner. Mr. Pevensie felt bad for making his son be the head of the house at such a young age, but it all seemed to turn out well. Mr. Pevensie had acknowledged that his little children had grown up, and not just physically. They seemed to be mentally older now. But after all, he concluded, war did that to many people.

They waited on the landing station for about ten minutes. "The Professor said he would send someone to pick us up" Mrs. Pevensie said quietly. Edmund kicked a rock. "Of course she's taking her good old time. She just wants to torture us as much as physically possible."

"Oh hush Ed," Susan scolded lightly, "At least we know from past experience that it takes longer in the buggy for her to get us."

"Who is this she you are talking about?" Mr. Pevensie asked feeling quite out of the loop. As soon as he asked they all heard a horse's neigh and the sound of a woman's voice encouraging the horse on.

When the woman finally reached the platform Edmund unenthusiastically said, "Hello Mrs. Macready". The woman pursed her lips and blankly said, "Well come on everyone, we don't have all day do we?".

Mr. Pevensie walked up to Mrs. Macready and extended his hand to her, "Hello Mrs. Macready I'm Mr. Pevensie the children's father." Mrs. Macready gave a fake smile and nodded to the back of the buggy, "You can all put your bags in the back, now if we could all hurry along I have a tour group coming at 4".

The Professor was waiting for the Pevensies at the front door. Before the buggy even came to a complete stop Lucy jumped out and ran straight for the Professor and gave him a big hug. "Oh it's so good to see you again Professor!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. He hugged her back and said that he did indeed miss her as well. The rest of the family shook the Professor's hand greeting him. The Professor invited them all inside for a nice early dinner. They thankfully accepted and realized that they were starving from a full day's travel.

The dinner was lighthearted, jovial, everyone laughed, and had a nice time. After dinner had ended Mrs. Pevensie went up to her room to get ready for the night. The children had been laying in their beds talking about everything that had happened over the past 5 years.

Mr. Pevensie was talking to the Professor in his study. "I just wanted to extend my gratitude for taking in my children during the war Professor," Mr. Pevensie started, "I don't know how I could ever repay you for saving their lives, thank you for the sacrifice that you made for the country".

The Professor waved his apology away, "Oh housing your four children while you were at war was an honor for me. Thank you for the sacrifice that _you've_ made for your children, the country and the world. Your children were a pleasure to have. They brought fresh life into this old dead house. And please," the Professor said reaching for the silver apple on his desk that contained his tobacco, "call me Digory".

Mr. Pevensie smiled "My children talk about their time here all the time; they've seemed to have many adventures here."

Digory smiled, "Did they tell you of these adventures?" he asked casually while offering Mr. Pevensie a pipe and tobacco.

"No thank you," Mr. Pevensie rejected the offer to smoke, "But yes, they have briefly mentioned some of the games they used to play, although Narnia seemed to be their favorite."

Digory sputtered a bit on his pipe and leaned forward, "They've told you stories of Narnia?"

Mr. Pevensie furrowed his brow slightly, "Yes, they've mentioned it occasionally. It seems to make Susan rather upset. She says that it's just a game that they used to play." A sad look overtook the professor's face, "I guess she has gotten too old for the silly games of children."

It was the middle of the night yet Susan was unable to sleep. Being in this house brought too many memories back. Memories that she thought and hoped she had forgotten forever. She remembered hearing the blaring sound of the alarms in London which meant one thing: Germans. She could feel the rattling of the ground every time a bomb exploded somewhere nearby. She saw the terror in her families eyes as they ran to their shelter, not knowing if they would make it in time. Susan thought about the day that they all got shipped off to the very house that they were all in now. She was lying in the same bed that she did then. She thought of them hiding in the wardrobe only to fall into a pile of snow. Snow belonging to Narnia. What a wonderfully strange place Narnia was. They saw things that no one else could have dreamed of seeing; talking beavers, centaurs, and mermaids even! She was the High Queen of a magical land. She lived a lifetime there in only a few heartbeats here. When they returned home she felt relieved, but sad. She missed her kingdom, and when they returned the next year it was the best feeling in the world. Sure Narnia had changed a lot, but it was still HER Narnia. She got to fight in a war again and met Reepicheep, Trumpkin, and Caspian. _Caspian. _He would be king now she thought. What a great King he would be too. He was so kind, and lovable... "Wait," she thought aloud sighing heavily, "what am I thinking about. Narnia was just a game. We got too old for it and can't play it anymore. I'm too old for the silly games of children." She ran her hand over the top of her head down onto her face and whispered, "It was just a game". She couldn't handle it anymore. She got up put her slippers on and went for a walk.

As she walked down the hallway she saw it. The spare room. She slowly walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Hesitating, she took a deep breath and opened the door. The room had remained untouched since they were there five long years ago. The sheet that used to cover the wardrobe was on the ground right where Lucy pulled it when she took it off. Susan slowed approached the wardrobe, her breathing becoming ragged. She slowly walked towards the wardrobe. "What am I doing?" she said aloud. Opening it up she peered inside. Nothing but coats.

"Did you find something?" a quirky voice said behind her. Susan jumped up and out of the wardrobe at the sound. She turned to see the Professor standing at the doorway of the spare room. Susan shook her head and shut the wardrobe doors behind her closed. "But the real question is," the Professor said taking the pipe out of his mouth, "What did you want to find?". He stood there a moment longer to let Susan ponder before he turned and walked away.

Susan stood there silently. What did she want to find? Proof that Narnia was just a game, or something to tell her it was real? She walked out of the spare room and back towards her bedroom, but not before running into Lucy. "Ah Lucy!" Susan whispered surprisingly, "what are you doing up?"

Lucy looked down at the ground. Susan saw the look of hope in her sister's eyes. It was the same look that she had just moments ago. "Oh Lu," she said apologetically, "I just checked it's not there. Narnia isn't real."

Lucy nodded in understanding and looked straight into her Susan's eyes, "Just because we can't get back to it anymore," She said quietly but confidently, "doesn't mean that it doesn't exist Susan."

Susan looked back at her sadly. "But how can you stand thinking about it knowing we can never go back? If I believed that it were real, but prohibited from ever returning, that... that would just be heart wrenching. It's easier for me to just believe that all of it: Aslan, Caspian, Narnia, isn't real. It's how I can grow up and move on in my life Lucy. And I think that it's time we all need to do that." Susan then entered her room with her little sister in tow and went to bed, trying unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

The next day was a warm spring day. The Professor was in the study, and Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie were taking a nice stroll around the grounds. Mrs. Macready had just brought the first tour group of the day into the house, which meant the Pevensie children, although only two of them were considered children anymore, had to stay outside.

"Lucy be careful," Susan warned as she looked at her sister walking on the precariously placed rock wall that bordered the river.

Lucy gave her sister an agitated look. "Ed and Peter are doing it too, so stop worrying about me."

"Yeah Susan," Edmund said walking on the wall behind Lucy, "It's not like this is the most dangerous thing that she's done."

Lucy smiled. "I have been in wars before you know." she said proudly.

Susan rolled her eyes, huffed and said, "Well when you guys fall down into the river and can't swim then I'm not jumping in to save you."

Edmund looked at the river on his left side."The drop isn't that far and I bet that the river isn't even that deep. I could probably stand in it."

Susan rolled her eyes and continued to walk on the solid ground next to them. The children walked along for a while talking about the weather, school, and how Mrs. Macready hasn't changed at all in the last 5 years. Peter was going on about universities, and how he might go study in America, and Edmund quickly grew weary of it. Secretly he hated the idea of him losing his brother for four years to go study in America. Edmund hated the idea of them growing up almost as much a Lucy did. A devious smile spread across his lips. In an explosive manner he reached out, grabbed Lucy and jerked her forward as if he were going push her off the wall into the river below. "Saved your life!" Edmund yelled and Lucy gave a blood curdling scream.

"Lucy!" Peter and Susan exclaimed in horror simultaneously. Peter lunged for her.

"That's not funny Ed!" Susan yelled.

Lucy whimpered as Edmund just laughed. "Oh you guys are just too wound up. I had control of her the entire time."

They paused for a moment to see if Lucy was alright. She nodded confirming she was indeed ok, and they continued walking. A little while later they heard the caw of an eagle and looked up. Lucy and Peter paused to look at the majestic bird above, because they knew like all smart people to keep their eyes on the wall while walking. Edmund just gazed up at the bird and continued walking assuming that Lucy was continuing on as well. He ran in to her with a grunt and took a step back. Unfortunately for Edmund as he took a step back he did not place his foot properly on the wall and slipped off. Edmund reached for anything to balance him and sadly the only thing in arm's reach of Edmund was Lucy. Edmund, being almost twice Lucy's size pulled her down off the wall towards the river below.

"Edmund!" Susan cried, while Peter screamed Lucy's name.

Peter climbed down the wall and ran towards the river where his two siblings had just entered. Susan climbed up and over the wall to help her brother. "We have to get them!" Susan cried and ran down to the river after Peter.

"We have to get to the shore and grab them!" Peter said waving Susan to follow him as he ran down the bank of the river.

Edmund and Lucy were struggling in the river. It had been much deeper than Edmund had anticipated, and the current was strong. Lucy kept on getting pulled under completely at the mercy of the river. At least Edmund was able to bounce up and down to keep his head mostly above the surface. Peter waded in up to his thighs. He could feel the pull of the river, wishing to take him downstream. Peter reached out as Lucy sailed by. Anchoring himself onto a rock he tried to grab onto to Lucy's hand. Just missing it he called her name as Edmund came crashing into him, knocking him off balance into the wild river currents. Meanwhile Susan had been cautiously making her way across the raging river using rocks to support her. This all changed when a Peter and Edmund had both coming crashing into the rock she was on. She managed to hold on to the rock, but the force of the boys hitting it was enough to dislodge it sending it forcefully into her shin. Crying out in pain she lost grip on the rock and was taken downstream with her siblings. The siblings got pulled down the river, crashing into rocks the entire way down. White water rapids, drops, and turns in the river made it impossible to see how far they've come or what was next. Peter was able to control himself enough to grab onto Lucy, who was rapidly losing the battle with the river. Two minutes passed and it seemed like a lifetime. Edmund thought that they weren't going to make it when they felt a strong pull on them under the water. The temperature dropped drastically and they all went under. Freezing in the water, and being swirled around the children thought that this was it; that this was the end. And just when they thought they couldn't hold their breath anymore; the current stopped. There was no more pull on them. The water had become calm. Peter kicked off the bottom, with Lucy in tow, and managed to get to the bank of the river. Lucy coughed up water, as Peter sat gasping for air watching Edmund and Susan get to the side of the river.

Edmund flopped down onto the ground as Susan came out of the river, her teeth chattering, and an angry expression on her face. "What did you think you were doing Ed?!" she breathlessly yelled, "We could have all died!" She hugged herself for warmth and looked around, "We don't even know where we are. We could have floated for miles!"

Peter gave her a doubtful look, "It wasn't Edmund's fault, and I don't think we've floated for miles Su." He looked around him, "But where do you think we are?"

Lucy and Edmund looked around. Lucy made a confused face as she walked up to a tree, placed her hand on it and looked up at the budding branches. Peter gave her a confused look, "What's the matter Lucy?" he asked with slight concern in his voice. Lucy stood at the tree a moment longer.

"I believe," she started, a smile crossing her lips, "that we are in Narnia."

Edmund gasped in disbelief and climbed to the top of the bank of the river to get a better look of where they were.

"Narnia?" Peter questioned doubtfully, "But none of us were allowed to return to Narnia. I don't think that's where we are Lu."

Susan crossed her arms, "Oh Lucy we can't be in Narnia. Narnia wasn't a real place. I say we all should walk upstream back to the Professor's house."

Lucy frowned and pointed to the tree, "Look at this tree Susan we don't have trees like this in England."

Susan waved Lucy's argument away. "We don't know what kind of trees are around the Professor's house. I'm sure they have lots of things that we don't have in Finchley."

"Like giants?!" they heard Ed say. "Giants?!" Susan, Peter, and Lucy said together and ran to Edmund at the top of the hill. Down the hill, and a ways upstream from where they were standing, were clearly two giants lumbering about. "Well," Peter said, "I guess downstream it is." And with that they left.

**Once again thank you for reading. Leave review if you wish, or don't, whatever floats your boat really. Just know that reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For your reading enjoyment: **

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. The more they walked the more sure Lucy became that they were in fact in Narnia. The way the birds sang, the color of the sky, the feeling of the wind, and the smell of fresh blooming flowers was only something that was like this in Narnia. Everything seemed so perfect. Even Peter couldn't deny that this was Narnia. Not that he wanted it to not be Narnia. It was getting close to dark when Peter suggested that they stopped for the night. Susan vehemently argued against stopping, but Peter didn't want any of them getting hurt walking in the dark. Plus they were all getting hungry, so Susan agreed to stop.

Just as they stopped walking they heard a rustling of the bushes. Lucy jumped behind Peter, who was wishing that he had a sword or something to defend himself with. Out from the bushes came a sorry-looking group of people. There were about eight of them and they appeared to be extremely tired and worn out. Their clothes were torn and dirty, and they looked starving. A man with dark hair with a scraggily beard, who seemed to be the leader of the group called out hoarsely, "Don't hurt us please. We mean no harm." A soft look crossed Peter's face at this miserable group of travelers. "Oh don't worry," he said relaxing his shoulders a bit and gesturing to the fact that they didn't have any weapons, "I don't think we could do any harm even if we tried." A look of relief came upon all of the traveler's faces. Susan saw that they looked tired, especially the two children that were in the group. She sighed. She shouldn't hold anything against these people. They weren't the ones who brought her here. "Look," she called out to them, "why don't you all come over here with us for the night. We were just about to set everything up." The travelers nodded their heads in thanks, and expressed their gratitude for the gesture of kindness.

It soon became evident to the Pevensies that these travelers had no idea how to survive, so subtly they taught them how to build a fire and hunt small game. Night had fallen and everyone was well fed. The younger children of the group had fallen asleep hours ago, and the rest of the travelers, except the leader and a young teenage boy with wide blue eyes, were laying down to rest. That left all four Pevensies and the two travelers sitting around the fire in silence.

Edmund was the first to break the silence, "So," he began casually, "Where are you all traveling to? You look like you've been traveling a long time." The older man looked up at the Pevensies and then up into the starry night sky. "We left about a week ago, under supplied and with no idea what we were getting ourselves into. Blindly chasing a dream." He paused sighed and looked at the Pevensies before continuing. "North," he said, "We're going North. Back to the land of our ancestors". Peter looked at them, a confused look upon his face, "Land of the ancestors?" The older man nodded. "A few years back after the riot, rumors began circulating among the Telmarines." At the mentions of Telmarines the Pevensie children looked at each other with wide grins upon their faces. The older man continued, "They said that it was possible to travel back to Telmar, the land of our ancestors. A few people left to go chase these rumors. One man came back and said that Telmar was a rich and fertile place. This conformation sparked the interest of many, myself included. Few people acted, but many Telmarines dreamed of a new life there," The young boy interrupted him, "They say," he started hopeful and passionately, "that all men own castles there, and are their own kings. They are all so rich that they dine off of gold plates, and never go hungry. In Telmar there is no poverty, and nobody gets sick. They say, " but then the old man cut him off. "Hush now Ladislas," he said sharply, "Those are just silly stories. Not everyone can be a king and live forever boy." The young boy got up, rolled his brilliant blue eyes and went to go lie down. The older man shook his head slightly and spoke again. "That boy always has such fanciful ideas running through that mind of his. Where was I? Ah yes, so about one week ago I closed up shop and left Narnia with my family and a few of my friends in hopes of reaching Telmar." Lucy looked at him with bright eyes, "So we are in Narnia?" she asked him hopefully. He shook his head, "No my dear girl, we are far north of Narnia. If I am correct we should be in Ettinsmoor right now." Peter's mouth dropped open. "Ettinsmoor?" he questioned suddenly looking at the woods around him cautiously, "As in the wild, giant infested land of Ettinsmoor?" The man nodded as his eyebrows drew in together slowly. "Speaking of which," he said suspiciously, "what are you four doing all the way up here in those strange clothes, with no weapons and no idea of where you even are? Who are you guys" Lucy looked at him and began to answer him proudly, "Well you see, we're the" she started but Susan cut her off immediately. "Were were lost just like you." Susan said bluntly. "Just like you we're travelers passing through the area. It doesn't matter who we are really because the fact that we were here saved your life." The man's eyebrows furrowed deeper and the relaxed as he bowed his head to them, "Ah yes and we are very grateful for that. Your business is your business, sorry for intruding." He then stood up, wished them a good night and went to the rest of his group to sleep.

"What was that about Susan?" Lucy complained.

"Look," Susan started, "We don't know how long we've been gone from Narnia. It could have been _years_ since you were here last Lucy. The Telmarines have obviously been having problems in Narnia. I don't think that it's very wise going around telling perfect strangers that we're the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"But-" Lucy started to argue with her when Peter cut her off. "I agree with her Luce. I think that we should keep our identities hidden until we know that we're not going to be harmed because of it.

"Yes," Edmund said nodding his head, "We should all pick aliases to go by. I'll be..." Susan rolled her eyes and Peter looked at his brother seriously, "Stop it Ed. This is serious. We're in a wild country and we don't know how far from Narnia we are, nor how long we've been away. For all we know we could have been gone 1300 years again. We shouldn't just go around running amuck with things until we know more." Edmund just rolled his eyes at his brother. "Now you're beginning to sound like Susan". Susan gave him a sharp look. "We should all get to bed now. I want to get out of this land by tomorrow night, if we're still in this world by then; I don't want to spend another night in giant land." Nodding in agreement the Pevensies all went to bed around the campfire, the other travelers sleeping nearby.

Early the next morning the Pevensies awoke to the sound of the travelers packing up what little things they had. The leader of the group came up to the Pevensies and thanked them once again for all of their help. "You have given us far more than a good night's rest, and because of this we will always be in your debt. If ever the case you are in Telmar, you will always be welcome in my household. My name is Ald, my son there," he said nodding to the young boy from last night, "is Ladislas. May you be safe on the rest of your journey." Ald reached his arm out to Peter who clasped it and nodded back to him, "You're welcome; and travel safely. I hope what you reach exceeds all of your expectations." Ald looked at the four children one last time giving them a curious look, then turned about heading northwest towards his eventual goal of Telmar. "Let us continue on our journey" he announced to the others.

When Ald and his company were out of sight Peter turned towards his siblings. "Come on, we should continue following the river east, now that we know where we are." Lucy looked up at him as they started to walk, "And where exactly are we Peter, since you seem to know." Edmund looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "You mean you don't?" he said incredulously. Susan looked at her brothers, "Well since you two are so well acquainted with the land why don't you educate us all on our location." Peter looked all around them, "It's really quite simply really. Ald said that we were in Ettinsmoor."

Edmund looked at his sisters and continued Peter's explanation, "And there are only two rivers in Ettinsmoor. One up in the north."

Peter nodded to the river they were following, "And one river in the south bordering Narnia. And since we've only seen two giants so far,"

"One can logically assume that we are following the River Schribble in the south."

"If we follow this all the way east it will lead us to the Eastern Sea."

"And from there we are only a hop, jump, and a skip away from reaching the inhabited part of Narnia." Edmund finished up looking at the bewildered girls, "It was simple really."

Susan chuckled lightly and said to Lucy, "I honestly don't know how they do that."

Peter tapped on his head, 'I've got a map right here. All boys do." Edmund, also was tapping on his noggin. They sight of the two boys boasting their superior mapping skills made the Pevensie sisters break out into a fit of laughter.

By midday the Pevensies had made significant progress and reached the delta of the river. "Look!" Lucy exclaimed pointing excitedly, "There's the Eastern Sea! I can I can see it!" All four of them rushed out until the cleared the forest and were on the beach.

**I just want to thank every single person who has reviewed, followed, and even Favorited this story. It makes me really happy that there are people out there that enjoy my work. So thank you. Especially to the reviewer Raina who needs to calm down because it will be updated when it will be updated ;) but seriously you're great. And I believe that I will try to update every tuesday with maybe a bonus chapter on thursday depending. But since tuesday I have a doctor's appointment during my break at school, I decided to update a little bit early. So I hope you guys enjoy, and leave a review if you want. :)**

** -Spacebarthingy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look! Another update! :)**

Susan sighed and breathed in the fresh sea air, "Oh it feel wonderful not being in that stuffy forest any longer." Lucy took off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand. "I've missed Narnian sand. It's so soft." Edmund looked up and down the coast. "Look! Peter there's a ship!" Peter looked to where Edmund was point and surely enough there was a ship and a bunch of people loading things onto the ship from the hurriedly-made dock not even 50 yards off. Peter grabbed his sibling and dragged them behind a rock. "Quick stay down," he urged, "We don't know if they're friendly or not." Then suddenly a wind picked up and the Pevensies could see a flag on the ship... a Narnian flag! Lucy jumped up from behind their poor hiding spot. "It's a Narnian ship Peter!" and started running off towards it. "Wait Lucy!" Peter called after her, knowing that is was futile and chased after her with Edmund and Susan shortly behind him.

They came upon the Narnian ship and saw a bald man on the ship calling out orders to the men. "Come on men we don't have all day! Let's get this last shipment on deck and we'll be off!" he called in a gruff voice. Lucy looked at Edmund and grinned an ear-to-ear smile. Edmund looked called up to the man on the deck, "Drinian!" The bald man looked down and saw the rag-tag looking group of children and scowled. Lucy looked up at him smiled her sweet smile, and waved. Drinian's eyes widened. Edmund called out to him jokingly, "It's only been three years Drinian, don't tell me you don't recognize royalty when you see it?!" Peter scowled at Edmund. So much for the plan of secrecy. Drinian gave a hearty laugh and waved them onboard.

Lucy looked about the ship. It was certainly less magnificent than the _Dawn Treader, _but was certainly still an impressive ship. There were at least 50 men loading trees into the cargo hold of the ship and many more men were running about preparing the ship for sailing. When they reached the stern of the ship the Pevensies were greeted heartily by Drinian who clasped Edmund on the back. "What are you two doing back here? Especially in these parts." Edmund laughed , "We don't know. This is just as much as a surprise to us as it is to you! But this isn't the weirdest place you have found us.' Lucy giggled remembering the first time they met Drinian they were floundering around into the ocean. Lucy looked at Susan and Peter. "Peter, Susan," she said , "This is Drinian. We met him with Caspian upon the _Dawn Treader_. " Drinian looked at the older siblings. "Men!" Drinian called out getting their attention, "Welcome The High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy onboard. They will be joining us on our trip home." The crew looked up at them with confused, but awed expressions. They bowed their heads in respect and then carried on with their work.

_Home_. Lucy thought about what Drinian had said. What was more home to her than Narnia? She had lived more years in Narnia than she had in England. Truly Narnia was home to her.

Edmund stood at the helm with Drinian looking out. His dark hair all mussed up from the salty sea air. He never felt quite so alive then he did at that moment standing there.

From the moment He returned to Narnia Peter aged instantly. But not in the bad, 'too old' way. He had a wise air to him, and an authoritative presence that he lacked back in England. There he was still a boy. Here he was a man.

Susan tried to get a wrap around her emotions. Here she was, in the one place that she swore was just a fantasy. And in a way it still was. What was more fantastical than Narnia. But could it possibly be real? Did she really want it to be?

They had been on their way for a solid hour when Edmund joined his siblings on the deck. "Drinian says that we should make it back to Cair Paravel before nightfall." Peter looked up, "So I guess that mean that they must have rebuilt the place. I've always wondered what was going to happen now that the Telmarines and Narnians were united." Lucy was sitting on a barrel next to Susan feeling the salty sea splash up. "Last time Ed and I were here, " Lucy started, "Caspian said that there was peace all across Narnia. He had been very busy." Lucy looked down puzzled. "Ed," she asked, ''do you know how long it's been since we've been here?"

Edmund looked out across the sea, "It's been three years since we've been here Lucy."

Lucy looked puzzled. "I know it's been three years since we've been here Ed. But how long has it been in Narnia?"

"Three years." Edmund confirmed. "It seems that time in England and Narnia has passed at the same speed."

Peter looked at Susan. "It's been 6 Narnian years since we were here last Susan. Everything must be really different." He said with a long whistle. Susan gave him an incredulous look and said, "Well it has been 4 England years since we've been here last Peter. _We _are different. You were what, 14 when we were here last?" Peter ran a hand through his hair and dragged it down his face remembering those awkward teenage years where his mind didn't quite fit his body. Lucy gave a short burst of laughter at Peter's discomfort. "Don't worry Peter," she said giving him a pat on his back, "you're much older now. Caspian was even younger than you when you and Susan were here last. But he's grown up now too. Although," she said thinking, "He should be older than you now. If what Edmund says is true, then Caspian should be about 19 now." Edmund smirked and looked at his older sister, "He's devilishly handsome now too Su." he said with a wink. Susan groaned and put her head in her hands remembering her embarrassing display of affection for the King the last time she was in Narnia. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund looked at her and started to laugh. She glared up at them. "Thanks Ed. Thanks so much for that." They all continued to laugh.

The sun was just starting to set as the ship approached the harbor. The four siblings stood at the edge of the boat looking out. Peter breathed out, "I can't believe this is real." Susan huffed. "I still don't" she said seriously. Edmund looked at Susan quizzically, "Seriously?" he started, "After all this and you still don't-" he was caught off by Lucy's shouts. "Look!" She said pointing to the top of the mountain. Lucy sighed dreamily, "Cair Paravel." Up on top of the mountain looking over the kingdom stood the castle. The sun's rays hit the stone in such a way it made the castle gleam. The Narnian flag flew high and proud waving in the gentle breeze.

Drinian walked up behind the Pevensies and addressed them, "If your Majesty would like to accompany me back to my home for the night I will escort you personally to Cair Paravel in the morning." Peter answered for the group, "Thank you for the offer Drinian, but we would hate to come unannounced and inconvenience your household." Drinian laugh and waved Peter's concerns away, "Nonsense," he said, "My wife always cooks enough to feed an army when I return home. There will be plenty for you all. Plus you could all do for a bath and fresh clothes before showing up at the castle unannounced." Lucy looked up at her older brother, "Peter," she put a little whine into her voice, "fresh clothes do seem nice."

"Alright then," Peter said, "Thank you Drinian. We will stay with you for the night."

Walking through the town towards Drinian's house Lucy noticed how quiet it was. There were no children playing in the streets, or neighbors gossiping on porches. The vendors were all packed up, and the fauns weren't playing any music. "Drinian," Lucy asked him, "Where is everyone?" Peter looked about noticing what Lucy saw- or didn't see rather. "Yes," Peter affirmed, "It's spring time now. Shouldn't there be bonfires and spring dances? This place was always so lively." Drinian stopped and looked at the children, his lips pursed into a thin line. "Narnia," he said solemnly, "is not the place that you remember." With that he went inside the small house they had stopped in front of.

Drinian's home was cozy and smelled delicious to the Pevensies, who realized that they hadn't eaten anything since the previous night. Drinian was greeted by his wife and daughter. He introduced his wife as Nissa, and his daughter as Dalila. Dalila smiled politely and brought Susan and Lucy back to the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed. After all four children had been cleaned up and put into proper clothes they all sat around the table for a proper meal, which was followed shortly after by a well deserved night's sleep.

**I was feeling nice so I decided to post another chapter. Leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :) Sorry about my formatting in the previous chapters. I tried to separate the dialogue better in this one (I think?). Formatting has always been a struggle of mine (ask any of my English teachers). Anyways... Enjoy! :)**

In the morning the Pevensies packed up and followed Drinian to the castle. Walking through the town they once again noticed that it was unusually calm. There were some children out on the streets but they were not screaming or running wildly like they once did. Susan just wondered why they weren't in school.

They reached the main gate of Cair Paravel and it was even more stunning up close. "It's beautiful" Lucy gasped walking inside into the main foyer of the castle. Inside they saw a man dressed in gaudy purple robes taking to a bunch of people taking notes. Drinian approached the man, "Ah, Advisor Anwir," he addressed the man in robes, "Perhaps you know where the King is? I have news for him regarding the North; and a delivery for him." The advisor looked at Drinian skeptically. Anwir had a fine trimmed goatee, and many rings adorning his fingers. When he talked his voice sounded snooty, "The King is indisposed at the time" he said dully, "but anything you wish to speak to him about you can tell me, and I will relay the message." Drinian huffed and crossed his arms. He clearly did not like this advisor. "Then I will just wait until the King is less... indisposed of." Drinian replied gruffly. Turning back to the Pevensies he led them out of the foyer into the courtyard.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked Drinian.

"That was Advisor Anwir. Lead advisor to King Caspian; although sometimes he does more ruling than advising."

Edmund shook his head, "I don't like him. The way he talked about Caspian... saying he was 'indisposed of'"

Drinain looked around them. "Follow me," he said rolling his eyes, "I can probably find the King myself. It's not like he ever leaves."

The Pevensies followed Drinian down a hall which contained many doors. Drinian opened one door that lead out onto a patio that overlooked the Sea. Sure enough there was a man sitting there with his back towards them. The man was hunched over staring out into the Sea. He had brown locks that were grown long and all mussed up. Drinian approached the man "I had news from the North." The young man nodded and put his head in his hands, "Tell Advisor Anwir of your news." Drinian shook his head in disappointment and walked back into the castle. Lucy took a cautious step forward, "Caspian?" she said tentatively. The man's head slowly lifted "That voice," he said as if he were talking to a ghost, "Lucy?" he said her name as if it were forbidden. He got up and turned around with his dark brown eyes wide open. He looked at her as if she wasn't real.

Edmund chuckled and stood next to Lucy, "Long time no see eh Caspian?" Caspian stared at Edmund for a moment barely recognizing the 12 year old boy he saw last.

"Edmund!" Caspian exclaimed as he walked up to them and embraced them in a hug. Caspian glanced back at Susan and Peter and asked Edmund, "Bring more cousins to Narnia?"

Peter's mouth dropped open as Edmund and Lucy laughed. "Cousins?!" Peter gaffed, "You think that more people in Narnia would recognize the High King and Queen when they see them eh Susan?" he said nudging his sister.

This time it was Caspian's turn for his jaw to drop. Letting go of Edmund and Lucy he walked slowly towards the other two siblings. "Peter? Susan?" Caspian's voice barely above a whisper.

"The one and only!" Peter laughed as he embraced a now laughing Caspian. They broke apart and Caspian pushed his hair off of his face, which had grown far past his eyes. "Sorry I didn't recognize you guys."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said with a chuckle, "Well we have grown up quite a bit since seeing you last."

"Yes you have."Caspian said beholding his long lost friends, "Yes you have." This time he was looking at Susan who probably had changed the most since her last visit. She was no longer the 13 year old girl he once knew her as. She was a proper woman now. Her brown hair had grown out and was less wavy then what it was, but still had body to it. Her freckles were less prominent, but still gave her face depth and added character. He looked upon the faces he once thought he would never see again with a puzzled expression, "What are you all doing back here? I thought you were all forbidden from returning again?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know why Aslan decided to let us return. But we sure are glad to be back."

Caspian led them back inside and called the nearest servant to him. She was short with a long skirt that reached down to the floor. Caspian addressed her, "Come prepare four rooms for our guests. Put them in the royal hallway." She nodded and hurried off her heels clicking against the marble floor.

"Come follow me. Let me show you the new Cair Paravel" Caspian said. Caspian took them all around showing them the practice fields, the kitchen, the library (Susan's favorite), and through countless hallways until they reached the room Caspian had been saving for last.

As soon as they entered the room the Pevensies fell silent. They walked into the middle of the room and look all around them. Lucy looked up and saw a ceiling completely covered in glass. Edmund looked at the walls to see pictures covering them, telling of Narnia history, from its creation to the coronation of King Caspian. Susan turned behind her to see a lonely throne on a dais. Peter looked at the back wall where there were four marble seats with a crown in a glass box above each seat. Peter walked to the seats looking up. His siblings saw him and followed him to the four chairs, looking at their crowns above. Peter ran his fingers over the chair in front of him and looked at his golden crown. "We're here." he choked out, "We are really here." A smile broke out on Lucy's face as she looked at her brother, "We're _home_ Peter."

They turned to face Caspian, but he was gone. In his stead was the servant from before. She bowed deeply and told them that their rooms are ready if they wished to get ready for dinner. They followed the servant out of the throne room still marveling in the awe of it all.

They met up with Caspian at dinner. Caspian seemed distant at dinner, constantly looking outside. Lucy looked up from her plate trying to break the awkward silence of the dinner thus far. "I wish to visit the town more tomorrow. See what has changed in Narnia since I've been here last." Caspian pushed his food around his plate, hardly eating anything at all. Susan gave Caspian a strange look and addressed Lucy, "I would love to join you tomorrow Lucy. I'm sure Narnia is drastically different since we've all been here last. Right Caspian?" she asked him trying to get him engaged in the discussion. He just gave a half hearted nod and glanced at the setting sun outside. Peter stretched out his arms, "Well I'd like to head to the practice fields tomorrow. I've been dying to get my hands on a sword since we've been here. What about you Ed? Wanna spar a bit tomorrow?" Edmund scratched the back of his head.

"Well Peter, I was kind of hoping to see if I could help Drinian prepare his ship tomorrow. I heard he's heading out to the Lonely Islands soon. I mean that's if you don't have anything planned for us to do tomorrow Caspian."

They all looked at Caspian who was still looking out the window. "Do what you wish." Caspian said. He then wiped his mouth, stood up, excused himself, and left dinner. The servant from before came to clear Caspian's plate.

Lucy looked confused at her siblings. "What was that about? Is Caspian not happy that we're back?" she questioned feeling a little hurt. The Pevensies just shook their heads in confusion as the servant gave a small chuckle. They all looked at her. "Sorry." she apologized quietly, "But I don't the King is ever happy." With that she finished clearing the table and left.

**Until next time! Leave a review or a follow or whatever you feel like doing.  
>-spacebarthingy<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Tuesday.**

The following morning Peter went to the practice fields rather early hoping to get a decent day's work in. As he picked up a sword off the rack he felt a flood of adrenaline course through him. He took a few practice swings getting a feel for the sword before practicing some basic maneuvers. A few hours later Peter felt fully confident and back into the groove that he once knew. As he continued to practice he felt a set of eyes upon him. He stopped and turned around to see the servant from the day before.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you Your Majesty." She said quietly lowering her eyes as a slight pink hue rose to her cheeks.

Peter looked at her and tried to sheath his sword, but missed because he wasn't actually wearing a sheath and ended up stabbing the ground; eliciting a small giggle from the servant. Peter blushed severely and tried to play it off as he leaned using his sword as support. "Is there something you came here for?" he asked, not rudely, but in a way as to distract her from his rather ungraceful moment.

The servant approached and Peter noticed the pleasant swishing sound of her long dress that covered her feet. She extended a basket towards Peter and said, "I thought that you might have been hungry so I made you some lunch." Peter took the basket and thanked her, as he was getting quite hungry.

The servant turned to leave. Peter watched her as she left. "Wait!" he called after her. She turned and looked. Peter shifted, "I didn't get your name yesterday."

The servant smiled politely, "Fawna, Your Majesty" she said and then turned and left.

Susan and Lucy had gone to the town in the morning and were just trying to find out how their beloved Narnia was doing, but what they had found had disturbed them greatly. Just like the previous day there were no children, and no acts of merriment as there should have been. There were far less vendors than normal and almost no business at the vendors. Susan approached a vendor that sold clothes.

"Excuse me," Susan got his attention, "But may I ask where everyone is? Shouldn't there be festivals around this time in Narnia?"

The merchant looked at her with a sad expression. "There used to be yes, but far too many people are sick for there to be any sort of merriment. Between that, the hunger, and the grief Narnia just doesn't have time to celebrate and be happy. I'm sorry that you have come to Narnia at such a time like this." He looked up as if remembering something, "Narnia used to be a great land, especially around the spring. The naiads and dryads would dance while we fauns would play the happiest of tunes." He shook his head sadly, "Maybe one day the happiness will return to the land."

Susan looked sad. "I'm sorry. But why is Narnia so sad now?" she asked.

The faun shook his head, "The King... well" he paused, "Well it's just not polite to speak of the dead."

Susan looked puzzled. Caspian wasn't dead? "Dead?" she said "But..." right as she was going to question him Lucy ran up to her.

"Susan! Come over here, there's something that you should see."

Susan took one more look at the vendor and turned to Lucy, "Alright Lucy." They both left the vendor staring after them with wide unbelieving eyes.

Lucy led Susan around the corner into a small building. The building was dimly lit, with just the rays of sun poking through the window illuminating the room. Susan squinted trying to adjust to the lack of lighting in the room. What she then saw made her gasp. All around her were people who looked incredibly sick and gaunt. Lucy was kneeling next to a young girl who was probably only 5 or 6 years old, but clearly very sick. Standing next to Lucy was a young centaur boy, who was taking care of the sick girl, trying to get her to drink some water. Susan walked slowly around the room. In every corner of the room there were people lying around. Men, women, children, dwarves, fauns, centaurs, it seemed that the sickness affected everyone regardless of age, gender, or even species. Susan went up to one of the centaurs that was clearly a lead healer.

"What has affected so many?" Susan asked the lady centaur.

The centaur stopped and looked down at Susan shaking her head and answered, "We do not know. But more and more come in everyday."

Susan looked precariously around at everyone, "What are their symptoms?"

"They seem to be extremely nausea, vomiting, abdominal pains, and passage of fluids from... ehh the other end. Sometimes they get better, but as soon as they get sent off they end up coming right back."

Susan nodded. "How long ago did this hit?"

The lady centaur thought back, "The first major cases started about a week after the borders got closed; so perhaps a year back."

Soon looked puzzled, "The borders are closed? Why would King Caspian do that?"

"I do not know why, but with the borders closed we cannot get the proper help or enough food for everyone."

Susan nodded and thanked her. "Lucy!" Susan called, "Come on let's head back." Lucy got up and followed Susan back to Cair Paravel thoroughly stunned by the events they had discovered that day.

When they got back to the castle the low sun was being concealed with storm clouds rolling in. Susan and Lucy met Peter and Edmund in one of the sitting rooms in the royal hall. When they got to the room they saw Edmund putting bandages on his hands, and Peter staring out the window at the setting sun over Narnia. "What happened Ed?" Lucy questioned his torn up hands. Edmund tried to hide them from his worrying sisters, "It's nothing, just some rope burn" he said dismissively.

Peter turned towards the girls, "So what did you find out about Narnia today girls?"

Lucy looked down at the ground, "Something is very very wrong Peter. Everyone is getting sick."

Susan put a comforting arm around her sister, "Not only that but apparently the Narnian borders have been closed for almost a year so now Narnia is suffering from a lack of food and supplies as well."

Edmund looked up sharply from his bandaged hands, "Surely Caspian must know about this." he assured.

Peter shook his head, "I don't know about that Ed. He sure doesn't seem like himself really. Drinian was probably right. _Advisor _Anwir probably does a lot more ruling than his title implies. I doubt Caspian even knows that Narnia is sick."

As the siblings were contemplating Fawna walked into the room bringing them a nice warm dinner.

Lucy looked at Susan eyes filled with sadness, "I wonder what's wrong with Caspian?" The moment those words left her lips they all heard a loud guttural scream that was clearly from Caspian, come from down the hall.

"What was that?!" they all asked alarmed as they all looked towards the doorway. Fawna looked out the window and shook her head. "Don't worry. Everything's alright" she assured the worried Pevensie siblings. "It's a cloudy night out. He always gets very upset when he can't see the stars." Peter looked at Fawna, "What's so important about seeing the stars?" Fawna looked at Peter, sadness in her eyes, "It's the only time he can see her" she said quietly and left, leaving the Pevensies staring out the window, an air of sadness that they didn't understand among them.

Susan had been walking through the halls in a daze. It was sometime well after midnight, but Susan simply couldn't sleep. The day's events and the storm outside kept her well awake. This was still way too surreal for her. Being back- being in Narnia, it felt so wrong to her...yet at the same time... Susan smiled as she shook her head, dragging a finger lightly against the wall. She couldn't believe she was back in Narnia. Not only that but she was back, and everyone she knew was still alive. The last time they were here 13,000 years had gone by. Everyone that she knew growing up was gone-dead. Her brothers knew that Lucy was devastated by that news, but Susan was too. She had made attachments in Narnia, just as Lucy had. Susan and Mrs. Beaver had become very good friends, and were anticipating the newest member of the Beaver family... Susan stopped, and closed her eyes as she remembered; she never even got to say goodbye. At least the last time she was here she got to say goodbye. Susan shook her head. She was just a child, barely 13 years old. She had once read in some womanly magazine that children in their early teens were the most impressionable. Susan continued walking aimlessly, she found that walking and thinking were doing her well. She laughed at her own thought, how very reasonable of her to explain why she was walking barefooted around a castle that once was hers in a magical land thinking about a boy she kissed once when she was 13. When Lucy and Edmund came back from Narnia a little over three years ago, they said that Caspian had grown, but still hadn't found anyone for queen. Susan had hoped, albeit a bit ridiculously so, that maybe they would all go back; or at least she would. Everyone always thought of Susan as being unreasonably reasonable, but she was still a girl after all, and had silly dreams and wishes. She always pictured Her return to Narnia, with Caspian waiting for her - his magnificent hair waving in the wind as he looked out upon the ocean. He would slowly turn around and they would run to each other. Susan laughed at her own silliness. Such a thing would never have happened, but it was always something her younger self had imagined. That vision seemed so real too. But now here she really was in Narnia, closer to him than she's been in 4 years and yet he's so far away. He's become so reclusive, that even the Narnians in town have started to question him. Some act as if he is dead, others act as if he's not even King. Susan felt a wave of disappointment rise within her. Even though she wasn't always here, she just knew that Caspian was a good king. How could he not be? He had vision, and the blessing of Aslan. How he just leave the Narnians to feel as if they have no king? Susan decided that it was time for bed. Turning around she saw Caspian himself walking down the hall towards her. Susan blushed realizing that she was only in her night gown.

Caspian lifted his head, rubbing his eyes and saw somebody down the hall way, he stopped. A voice from his dreams, but much older sounding haunted the hallways, "What are you doing up so late, couldn't sleep either?" the voice spoke.

Susan shifted uncomfortably as she waited for a response, any response really, to her question. Caspian just stood there frozen in place with wide eyes staring blankly at the ground. She heard him mumble something and then turn and walk away. Susan rubbed her arm, feeling slightly hurt and ignored and went back to her room.

Caspian stared into the ground, "Uh.." he mumbled. Caspian turned and walked, although he felt like running, back. He walked straight past his room, he never went there, and walked straight for the library. The past three years that's where he spent the most time anyways. Professor Cornelius spent a majority of their time together here studying and planning, and mostly avoiding boring meeting and dry officials from the neighboring countries. But now he wasn't even here... But Caspian didn't blame him for leaving. Even he knew that he hadn't been the same ever since... Caspian shook his head. He couldn't get upset now, she was gone and he knew it. Before the thought crushed him, but on this night he felt... free? Caspian gave a confused expression into the mirror. He didn't feel sad at all, he felt relieved.

**I hope you enjoyed. I know I've been kinda vague in these chapters but that's mostly because I'm really terrible at mystery. All will be revealed in time. So please leave a review! It makes me want to write more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update everyone. But there were all of these snowstorms and I spent the past couple of days sitting in a cold dark house or shoveling snow. *yippee* Anyways, like always, enjoy:**

Edmund shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Peter gave him a side-ways glance as he waited for his sisters, specifically Susan, to show up. Edmund had called a meeting between them all today, apparently there had been something important he had wanted to tell them, but Edmund's uncontrollable shifting, tapping, and nervous sighing had started to annoy Peter so he regressed into his thoughts while waiting. They had been to Narnia for about a week now. Peter had returned to the top of his sword game in the meantime, and it showed. Edmund went down to the docks with Drinian every day coming home later and later every night. Susan and Lucy on the other hand went to different parts of Narnia to investigate what was afflicting Narnia. Peter was quite worried when he had heard of the girls report, but let them do most of the investigating. What did he know about medicine and sickness? Now if there was some evil in Narnia threatening its safety then he would gladly fight it off, and with Aslan's help, win. But with sickness he felt... useless. How could he fight what he could not see? He was the High King of Narnia (although most of Narnia did not know of their return) and yet he could do nothing to defend his land. And when he heard that the Advisor Anwir closed off the borders... oh he almost ripped the advisor's head off. Lucy had held him back from doing just that though. But that didn't stop all four of them from marching straight into Caspian's study, and demanding to know why the borders were closed. Apparently Caspian was 'unaware' of its status but told them not to worry because he trusted Anwir's choices. And that was another thing that was bothering Peter; the way that Caspian was behaving. When they first arrived to Narnia he seemed like his old self just a bit.. older. Last time they had met Caspian had only been 13, now he was 19. He sure had changed physically, but recently Peter noticed that behavior was different than what it should have been. He wasn't the king that Peter had always pictured him being. Peter always thought that Caspian was going to be a great king that united the Telmarines and the Narnians together under one flag, and when Lucy and Edmund had met him on their last adventure, it seemed like he was doing exactly that. But now his behavior was becoming highly erratic, and frankly, it was annoying Peter to no end. Caspian seemed to be out on the balcony all the time, the same balcony that they met him on the first day they came back. The first day they were back Caspian seemed normal. But after that day he had become a recluse, the castle staff said that was how he normally was and him coming out was unusual, and the Pevensies rarely saw him. Peter had not once seen , or heard of, Caspian in a meeting whatsoever. When Peter was High King almost every day had been filled with meetings of one sort or another. And when he was not in meetings Peter had audiences with the people of Narnia. The people of Narnia had always needed their kings, no matter how young they have been. Peter wondered how Narnia was surviving with a king as absent as the one they had- they weren't, he corrected. Narnia was not surviving. Everyone was sick, and losing faith in their monarch. Narnia was just about to enter into the spring season. There were supposed to be parties and festivals leading up to the largest one- the Spring Festival, which was always a favorite of Lucy's; but this year it seemed as if Narnia was silent. There were no parties or festivals, no gaiety within Narnia. It was like the entire kingdom was in a state of mourning, but nobody would say why. They tried to get Susan to talk to Caspian, because she seemed to be the closest one to him, but she had vehemently refused that idea insisting that Peter was the one that spent the most time with Caspian when they were younger. But Susan was right, they, and Caspian, were so much different than what they once knew. Last time they had all met they were all but children, now... Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to the room opening up and his two sisters finally meeting up with them. Once they were settled Peter looked at Edmund, who had become rather calm in comparison to the past few minutes. "Alright then Ed" Peter said, "What did you want to talk to us all about?"

Edmund looked each one of his siblings confidently in the eyes, inhaled deeply and replied, "I'm leaving Narnia."

**I know this chapter was short but I'll get more to you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just REALLY wanted to write a cliff hanger, as poor as it might have been. Here is another chapter.**

"What, are you going home?!" Susan exclaimed standing up.

"Did Aslan tell you this?" Lucy questioned with a worried look in her eyes.

Edmund chuckled nervously and shook his head trying to calm down his overreacting sisters. "No no no, it's nothing like that" Edmund said, "I asked Drinian if I could accompany him on his next trip to the Lone Islands."

Susan shook her head, "Edmund that's crazy you can't just go off on a wild trip by yourself. What if we all go home and you get left behind. Or you get hurt. You just can't go Ed."

Edmund looked indignantly at his older sister. "Why not Susan. It's not like I haven't done worse you know. I've fought in wars! I've led armies! And I'm not a child anymore!"

Susan shook her head, "Ed, that's not what..."

But Edmund cut her off, he was not letting this one go. "And if we were meant to go home don't you think Aslan would bring us all back? But that's not the point Susan. I'm not doing any good here. It's not like we're really kings here, and I just hate sitting back and watching Narnia. I just can't sit here and watch. I'm going on that voyage."

"Ed..." Susan pleaded, but Edmund stood there hard faced.

"Go." Everyone looked to Peter when he spoke. "Go Edmund. I think that you're right. We can't do much here, but if you've found someplace where you can be of use I believe that as a king it is your duty to be as of much help you can possibly be. You're old enough now to make your own decisions. "

Susan looked wide-eyed at her older brother "But..."

"But nothing," Peter countered, "Edmund is older now than when we were here last. Plus it's not like he hasn't been this old before" he said with a smirk.

Lucy ran up to Edmund and embraced him, "Be safe Edmund." Peter stood up and gave his brother a hug.

Susan watched saddened by the fact that her brother was going to be leaving them. "When are you set to leave?" she asked Edmund in a soft quiet voice.

Edmund inhaled deeply and stepped away from his siblings. "I'm set to leave this afternoon."

Lucy's hands flew up to her mouth, "So soon?!" she cried. Edmund nodded. "Drinian wants me to help do a final trek for the voyage. But don't worry, it shouldn't be a long trip. Drinian says that we should make it back in time for the spring festival next month."

The three remaining Pevensie siblings watched silently as their brother sailed over the horizon upon the _Noble Mouse_. Peter put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Come one," he said turning them all around, "let's head back now, it's getting late."

The Pevensies took the scenic route through the town for they were in no rush to get back to the castle. They stopped short when they saw a crowd gathered in front of them. Lucy leaned into Peter, "What's going on?" she asked him quietly. Peter just shook his head.

"Are we just going to stand here while we watch our loved ones die?!" A man in the center of the group asked angrily. The others around him murmured nervously , some shaking their heads. "How long are we going to let some _boy_ run our lives?! We need to rise up while we still can!" Some of the crowd cheered out in agreement, but most murmured among themselves.

Peter tried to get a better view of the man speaking in the center. From what he could see the man in the center was scruffy, perhaps a little older than Peter was, but he had the confidence of a lion. Susan looked towards Peter, "What is he talking about?"

Peter looked grimly back at his sister, "He's calling for revolution."

The scruffy man in the center started again, "We cannot sit here any longer waiting for our king," he spat the word out, "to come and save us, if he is still even around. We must save ourselves!"

An older man stepped forth through the crowd, "What you are saying is treachery! Our King was placed there by Aslan himself! Who are you to undo his appointment?" The people around him nodded their heads in agreement. The older man waved the scruffy man away. "Get out of here," he called, "Go preach your nonsense elsewhere boy!" The crowd around him applauded and shouted alongside the old man.

"What do you suppose that was about Peter?" Lucy said looking up at her older brother.

Peter started to turn them towards the castle but kept his eyes locked on the crowd, and the man in the center. "I don't know Lucy," he said after a pause.

Susan glanced back at the crowd and put a gentle arm on her clearly-worried brother, "It's just some callow man stirring up trouble. Everybody knew he was a little round the bend."

Peter looked at his sister with a concerned look in his eye, "Yes, but perhaps Caspian should hear about this," Peter then rolled his eyes, "not like he would actually do anything about it. He's seemed a bit... stagnant this past week."

Susan gave Peter a harsh look, "Oh hush Peter. Maybe this has just been a bad week for him, or he is ill, you don't know what he may be going through. "

Lucy looked up at her siblings (although she was almost on height with Susan, her being tall for her age) "The servants say that he has been like this for the past year Su."

"I mean it's not THAT hard to be king," Peter said kicking a rock as he walked by, "I did it for quite some time and I was even younger than he is now."

"But you also had 3 sibling ruling alongside of you" Susan reminded him, "So it's not like you had to do any of the work alone."

Peter jokingly rolled his eyes, "It's not like you girls did much," he said giving Lucy a wink, "It was always me and Ed going to all of the meetings. It's like you two weren't even there!"

Susan and Lucy looked indignantly at their brother. "Hey!" they exclaimed, but before they could give him any more grief Peter took off towards the castle with his siblings chasing playfully after him.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Have a happy Monday. I'm off to work!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone! Look! another posting! aren't I'm so nice? Enjoy:**

Edmund had left about 3 days ago, and sleep still eluded Susan. On this particular night she wasn't riddled with worry, but instead her mind was just too active for sleep. So Susan did what she always did when her mind needed wearying- she went to the library to read. Susan walked to the library where she saw a dark figure sitting in front of the dwindling fire.

"I'm so sorry!" Susan whispered apologetically as she tried to back out of the room.

The figure awoke with a gasp, "Huh?" He said turning to Susan.

In the fire's glow she could see the previously sleeping figure was in fact just Caspian. Susan put a hand over her mouth to stifle a small giggle. "Sorry for waking you Caspian."

Caspian straightened up and rubbed his eyes, "No it's ok." he reassured her, "I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place."

Susan took a step closer towards him, where she noticed a rather large book sitting in his lap. "What were you reading then?"

Caspian's eyes shifted from Susan to the book in his lap. "Oh it's just something the Professor used to make me read." He ran a hand lightly down the page.

Susan sat down next to Caspian and tucked her feet in, making Caspian squirm uncomfortably in his seat. She looked at the ornate book. "A History of our Neighbors?" Susan read the title out loud.

Caspian nodded flipping through the pages. "It's mostly about Narnia," he started, "But back under my uncle's rule anything even mentioning Narnia was banned and destroyed so the Professor rebound this book, but with a different name." Caspian sighed, "I used to read this book for hours late at night until I fell asleep." he smiled softly, "I guess I still do."

Susan looked at the book that was so precious to Caspian. "It has all of Narnian history in it?" she asked.

Caspian nodded showing her through the book as he spoke, "Yes. It starts with how Aslan created Narnia, showing the story of Digory and Polly. But it spends a great deal of time talking about the 100 years of winter and the four children that brought an end to the reign of the white witch leading Narnia, and the surrounding countries, into a Golden Age."

Susan's cheeks grew to pale rose color, "And you used to read this as a child?"

Caspian looked her in the eyes. "Every night. Those stories were my favorite. Brothers and sisters fighting and ruling together. I guess I liked it so much because I never had a brother or sister of my own. It was always just me; alone." Caspian broke eye contact with her and stared into the fire.

Susan gave Caspian a sad look and gingerly put a hand on his shoulder as he put his head into his hand and mumbled, "And it seems as if I am forever doomed to be that way."

Susan gave a half hearted smile. "Oh a strapping young man like you? I'm sure the ladies are all over you" she said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

At those words Caspian straightened up and looked her coldly in the eyes. "I would never let that happen" he said grimly. Then proceeded to stand up and walk stiffly towards the door, leaving Susan in an understandably confused state. When he reached the door he paused and softened a bit looking back at the slightly hurt Susan. "You can borrow that book," he said nodding to the book of Narnian history that they were just admiring, "I know you probably lived through most of it, but then you can tell me about which parts they got wrong."

It was a strange gesture of apology for his bizarre actions but Susan knew that it was at least something. So she picked up the book and nodded, "Thank you Caspian."

Caspian started out the door when he turned back one more time. "For what it's worth," he started, "I'm really glad that you're back in Narnia. And your siblings too. I did not believe that I would ever see you guys again." And with that, he left.

Peter was on his way to the kitchen. Back when he was King he and Ed used to sneak into the kitchen (was it really sneaking if it was their kitchen?) for a late night snack after a long day. And with Ed not being there today it made Peter want to go on this traditional late night escapade. Peter laughed silently as he contemplated the years of the past. This was the place of his childhood, the only childhood he cared about, and here he was again. It was very surreal to be here again he thought.

Peter got to the kitchen and looked around to find what he was looking for. Then he spotted it. A large wooden box on the floor pressed against the back outside wall. He opened it up and his suspicions were confirmed, it was the ice box. Peter dug around a bit and until his hands found a small container. Pulling out the cream he shook the condensation from his hands and stuck it in between his legs trying to warm his hand up.

Peter heard a tiny shriek and turned around.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty," the servant girl apologized. Peter remembered her from the day before; Fawna her name was. "I didn't mean to barge in, I was just trying to clean up the kitchen for the morning. I will leave you alone."

Peter shook his head and motioned to the kitchen, "Please don't mind me," he said taking a seat upon one of the benches, "Continue, I wish not to delay you in your work."

Fawna nodded gratefully and started to wipe down the center table.

Peter looked at her and noticed how graceful she was. The way she moved across the room her long skirt flittering around her legs, just brushing the ground below, Peter found it mesmerizing. Her grace reminded Peter much of a dancer that his father once took him to see in America. The swish of her skirt, the subtle click of her heels on the marble floor, and the soft tune that she was humming held Peter in a sort of trance.

Fawna shooed Peter gently as she cleaned the table he was sitting at. Peter went to put his ice cream away and leaned against the wall. "So Fawna," Peter started as the servant girl stopped to look at him, "how long have you been working at the castle?" Peter inquired. Peter scratched the back of his head, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Fawna shook her head. "I don't mind at all Your Majesty" she said politely, "When King Caspian took the throne and liberated, and united the Narnians I was given to the palace to work for him."

Peter's eyebrows creased, "Given to work? By whom? Were you a slave?" He asked feeling a bit of... anger? rise within him.

Fawna smiled softly and rinsed her rag out in the sink, and turning to Peter she replied, "No, not like that at all. My father gave me to the castle in hope of a better life. There was no place for me there, and I live a much better life here. I am grateful for the King's generosity."

Peter nodded his face softening. "Speaking of which," he started cautiously, "Do you know what is with Caspian-the King that is? You say that you've been with him since the beginning, so when did this," he said waving his hand about, "all start? Surely there must have been some defining moment. My siblings were here about three Narnian years back and they said Caspian was fine then."

"Narnian years?"

"It's complicated with us."

Fawna giggled softly, "As I have noticed."

"You are avoiding the question." Peter stated pointing his spoon at her.

Fawna looked up as if remembering something from the far past. A sadness entered her eyes as she placed the rag down on the counter. "I can remember a time of peace. It was beautiful, and yet seems so long ago, as if it were a dream. Or a dream of a dream. I guess," she sighed, " that it all started right after his voyage to the Far East. When he returned..."

"Peter!" Susan came running into the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Su?" Peter said with concern in his voice.

"It's... It's..." Susan said panting hard.

"Susan! Breathe!" Peter said grabbing his sister by the shoulders.

Susan gulped down a breath of air and tried again. "Peter. It's Lucy. She's sick."

Before Peter could say anything Susan shook her head, "Peter you don't understand. She has the same kind of sickness as the people in the town have."


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for my absence**

Peter rubbed his eyes as he walked lazily to the kitchen. The sun's first rays were starting to poke through the windows. Peter and Susan had been up all night with Lucy, who was incredibly sick, and constantly getting sick all over everywhere. This was his sixth or seventh trip (for he had lost count) into the kitchen. Peter didn't really know what to do, so Susan had employed Peter to constantly fetch things for her. This time in particular Peter was going to the kitchen to make him, and Susan, some tea. Lucy had finally fallen asleep, and Susan right after, so Peter took this opportunity to do the most calming thing: make some tea. He walked into the kitchen only to see Caspian there sitting at the table reading a book and eating an apple.

Caspian looked up when he heard Peter enter the kitchen. "Good morning Peter" Caspian said putting down his book. Peter just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Caspian gave Peter a quizzical look. "Had a rough night's sleep?" Caspian asked noticing the bags under Peter's eyes.

Peter looked at Caspian and might have noticed that Caspian was normal for once but was far too tired to realize that. "You have no idea." Peter said putting a kettle over the fire. Peter then sank to the floor and put his head into his hands.

Caspian realized immediately that something was wrong. "Has something happened Peter?" Caspian asked in all seriousness.

At that moment Fawna walked into the room. "Your Majesty" she said bowing slightly.

Caspian nodded, "Is there something you need?" he asked her with no expression in his voice.

Fawna shifted uncomfortably, "Um, actually Sir I was looking for King Peter."

Caspian looked down, "Oh." He mumbled.

"I'm right here." Peter said standing up and facing her.

"Your sister is awake again." She informed him bowing her head. "I thought that you would like to know that."

Peter sighed and took the kettle off of the fire and set it on the counter. It looked like he wasn't going to have tea after all. "Thank you Fawna. Tell them I will be right up."

Fawna started to walk away when she quickly turned around, "Oh! I almost forgot. Queen Susan requested that you bring her a cool rag and a clean bucket.

Peter nodded towards her as she walked away her signature long skirt swishing against the ground.

Caspian looked at Peter, "Is everything alright?"

Peter went to the ice box and grabbed a wet rag that he put there earlier that night. Shaking his head he said, "Not really no. My sister is extremely ill."

Caspian looked at him with wide eyes "Susan is sick?"

"No. Lucy is; although Susan might just get sick if she keeps working as hard as she does."

Caspian started to follow Peter as he was leaving but Peter stopped him, "Unless you are skilled at healing then you don't have to come. Sorry, it's just… I don't think that Lucy wants to see anybody right now Sorry." And with that Peter left.

Caspian sat back down at the table feeling quite dejected. He tried to read his book again but it no longer held his interest. He was… worried. He looked up. He hadn't felt worry over something in a long time. He was genuinely worried for Lucy, and Peter, and Susan as well. They were the only kind of family that he had known, besides the professor, and here he had been taking them for granted. For years he had waited for their return, knowing that it may never happen, and yet here they were living in the same place that he was and he hadn't spoken more than a couple of sentences to them in the weeks that they had been here. He saw the unfinished tea that Peter had been preparing and decided to bring them all some much-needed tea.

Carefully opening walking down the hall Caspian noticed that the door to Lucy's room was slightly ajar so he pushed his way through the door with his back.

"We can't just leave her here all by herself" Susan whispered in hushed tones.

"Well you certainly can't go off on your own" Peter retorted in equally low volume.

"Well only I know what to ask for. And why can't I go out on my own? I've certainly done it before."

Peter sighed and was about to respond when they saw Caspian standing there holding a tray of tea. Caspian shifted. "Um, I brought you all tea?" He said.

"SHH!" Peter and Susan hushed him simultaneously.

Caspian looked at Lucy lying in her bed.

Lucy sat up and mumbled out, " 'S ok. You guys woke me up any way."

Susan gave Peter a look and went to go sit next to Lucy. "How are you feeling Lu?" she asked gently.

Lucy tried to smile, "I'm actually feeling better I think," which then she proceeding to throw up over the side of the bed. "Maybe not" she amended.

Susan gave her a light smile. "Don't worry Lu. I'm going to go and get somebody that might be able to help." She gave Peter a final look.

Peter thankfully took the tea from Caspian and addressed his stubborn sister. "Fine." He said, "But I am going with you."

Susan rolled her eyes and took the tea that Caspian had offered her. "I already told you Peter, we can't leave Lucy by herself."

Caspian looked at Susan. "I could watch Lucy as you two go out." He offered them. "From the looks of things you two seem like you could use a break."

Susan gave Caspian a polite smile. "Thank you," she started, "But I don't think we should just leave Lucy here with you. No offense."

"None taken."

"It's just that I'm sure she wants her family around. Which is why," Susan looked at Peter sharply, "Peter should stay here with Lu so that I can go out and try to help her."

Caspian watched the stare off between the two siblings. He cleared his throat. "Um well how about I go out with Susan and Peter can stay back with Lucy?"

Susan looked at Caspian, "That's not actually a horrible idea. What do you think Peter?"

Peter looked at Susan and then at Caspian. "I think that's a splendid idea. You could use a bit of the outdoors anyways Susan."

"Although," Susan started slyly, "Having the absent King escort me to a town filled with sick, and angry, people might not necessarily be the smartest move; if we're talking about my safety that is."

Peter waved his hand, "Aw I'm pretty sure they won't even recognize him at this point from what I've heard. Still," he said looking towards Caspian, "don't go getting Susan killed now."

Caspian's eyes were locked upon the ground. "Of course not." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

Caspian was almost jogging trying to keep up with Susan walking through the town. "So," he panted, "exactly where are we going?"

Susan looked back at him, "There's this one house that is trying to take care of all who are affected by this."

Caspian stopped. "All?"

Susan looked back at the stationary Caspian, stopped, and turned back and walked towards him. "Yes Caspian," she said (she could feel the anger start to rise up in her), "all. There are many affected. Some worse than Lucy is. You have a really serious problem in your country that you didn't even know about. You are too busy being… well I don't know what you've been doing exactly, but I do know that you've not been that much of a King!" Susan shook her head trying to reign in her anger and walked away leaving Caspian in a peculiar state.

Susan stopped a few steps ahead and inhaled deeply, "Sorry," she said turning back to Caspian, "That was out of line. I'm just a bit worried about Lucy right now," and then continued down the street.

The rest of the journey was walked in silence until Susan led Caspian into a building. He squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting, but when he could see, he almost wished that he couldn't. The first thing that hit him was the smell. Dozens of people getting sick in a tight environment was not doing wonders for the place. The building itself was just a regular house, hut really, and clearly not capable of holding the number of people that were actually there. Caspian looked around stunned by the amount of people in the building. The floor was covered with the bodies, and their fluids of the sick. He heard Susan muttering something about there being more people than last time. Walking around he saw that many people had the same symptoms; fevers, profuse vomiting, and many people were holding their stomach as if it were in pain.

Susan had left him standing there, frozen in his spot. He watched as she went up to a centaur roaming about tending to everyone. He was jolted out of his dazed state when he felt something run into him and his legs becoming wet. Looking down he saw a little girl, no older than 7, apologizing profusely and picked up the pitcher of water she dropped. Caspian knelt down to help her.

"I'm incredibly sorry mister" she apologized and started to cough.

Caspian looked at the girl and noticed that she was fevered, with beads of sweat lining her brow. "It's ok. Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up sheepishly at Caspian. "I'm fine," she said and lowered her eyes. "I just need to get some water to him." And started to walk away. His eyes followed her to a corner where lay a young centaur boy. She was trying to coax him to drink something, but the boy was unresponsive to her request.

"If we just had access to other medications, or even more people to help," Caspian looked away from the two young children to see Susan and a female centaur walking together through the building. He leaned against a pillar and listened to them as they started to walk by.

The centaur continued, "we just don't know what is happening. More and more people are getting infected daily. Houses like this one, some much larger, are cropping up all over Narnia."

Caspian then heard Susan's voice, "Do you know how this is spread?"

"No." The centaur said shaking her head. "It does not seem to spread person to person, but it does seem that households tend to get affected at the same time."

"And there's nothing you- we- can do for them?"

"The only thing that we can do to help is making sure they are not dehydrated. Those affected are losing much of the fluid, so you much replenish it."

Susan nodded as her voice dropped to an almost whisper, "Have many people... died?" Caspian could hear the quiver in her voice, and could feel her dread.

The centaur stopped walking and looked Susan straight on. "It doesn't seem to be deadly, but there has been cases of death, due to fluid loss."

Susan nodded again, but Caspian could still tell that she was worried about her sister. And he was too. He had become quite fond of Lucy, not in the same way he was once fond of Susan, but he viewed Lucy as a sister of his own.

Susan paused and looked at those lying around her. "Have you talked to the King about the gravity of the situation?" She asked timidly looking up at the centaur.

The centaur opened her mouth to respond when they heard a hacking sound from one of the older ladies lying on the floor. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"King?" the lady laughed, coughing intensely, "King?" she said once more, "We have no king."

The centaur looked at the woman on the floor with sad eyes. Caspian looked at the centaur expecting to give her to contradict that statement, but when no counter was given Caspian stepped forward. Susan's head snapped up and her hands flew to her mouth as she realized that he had heard the entire conversation.

Caspian looked at the woman lying sickly on the ground, and knelt down to her. "Tell me, dear woman," Caspian asked quietly so that none could hear, "what happened to your king?"

The woman looked Caspian in the eyes and breathed in. "He went on a voyage." And then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The journey back from the town was walked in silence. They stopped when they saw a crowd gathered in the center of the square. Susan recognized the man speaking in the middle immediately.

"Caspian come on let's go." She tried to lead him away, but it was useless. Caspian was mesmerized and walked towards it like a bug to a lantern.

Susan could hear the familiar words of the near-mutinous man when something that she hadn't seen since her return to Narnia drew her attention away from the man calling for revolution; singing and dancing. A little ways off she saw a child singing in the street. A small girl waving a ribbon around sang an old Narnian tune Susan recognized, but with lyrics she never heard before.

"_A faraway place, a brand new face_

_The Queen from the Sea_

_Shining bright, birthed from Night_

_The Queen from the Sea"_

"Susan what does this man -"

Susan whipped her head around and looked at Caspian who was now staring at the singing child.

_"A new Queen as fair as she, _

_And fair indeed, was the Queen from the Sea._

_With hair like foam, found when he roamed,_

_was the Queen from the Sea."_

Susan looked at Caspian who looked more melancholic than ever, if at all possible.

"Caspian what's wrong?" Susan asked him as she laid a hand on him. Caspian was like a statue under her touch; and without saying a word Caspian stormed away from Susan back towards the castle.

Susan followed rapidly after him. Caspian flung the front doors to the castle open and started down the hallway that led to his room. Before she could follow him Peter came running from the opposite hallway that led to the guest rooms.

"Susan!" he called after her, "Good thing you're back, you need to come quickly."

Susan looked at her brother with worry overcoming her, "Lucy..." she breathed.

Peter shook his head.


End file.
